A Tale of Heroes
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: Work in ProgressTo protect themselves from Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and another mysterious person must go into hiding after graduation. Amidst a terrifying adventure, this unlikely group must find a way to stop their worst enemy. At any cost.


**AN: **This is another new fic I'm starting. I'm trying to make my chapters much, much longer, so let me know how I'm doing! I know this chapter isn't too long (only two pages), but it's only the first chapter. I will try to make them much longer than this one. Also, in this story, let's just pretend Sirius didn't die. It would just screw the whole thing up. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Get over it.

**A Tale of Heroes: Chapter One**

"Honestly, you two really need to get to work on your Transfiguration essay! It's due in two weeks!" Hermione reprimanded her two friends. Harry and Ron merely sighed.

"Yes, Hermione. We know. But we have a big game against Slytherin coming up, and we really have to practice our strategy! So, we'll be outside. See you!" Before she knew it, the two boys were gone. The Gryffindor common room was left empty except for Hermione and Dean and Seamus in a corner playing exploding snap.

"No wonder neither of you made Head Boy!" she called after their retreating forms. "That's just like them," Hermione sighed. "They're going to fail their seventh year if they keep this up!"

She grabbed her bag and, waving goodbye to Dean and Seamus, climbed out of the portrait hole. As the Fat Lady closed behind her, she smiled at the painting she rarely saw nowadays. Her footsteps echoing on the stone floors, Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall. Halfway there, she stopped in front of an inconspicuous window. The stained glass depicted a cloud of faeries fluttering about a silver unicorn.

"Honey sweet," she whispered, making sure no one else would hear her. A doorknob appeared in the middle of the stained glass. Hermione opened it and walked into the Heads' dormitory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry smiled at the beautiful day. Spring was just beginning, and it was gorgeous out. Students were lounging all over the spacious grounds, under trees, by the lake, or just lying on the sweet green grass. It was Saturday, and students were rejoicing at the thought of no classes.

Ron yawned, "I don't think there's any place to sit, Harry." Harry shrugged and began walking. They didn't _have _to sit down. Walking around in the cool breeze was good enough.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Potty and the Weasel without their little Mudblood whore? I'm surprised." A sneering voice sounded from behind them. Harry sighed and turned around.

Ron was already fuming, about to attack Malfoy. Harry laid a hand gently on his arm, telling him he would handle it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A poor little lost ferret? My, I wonder where his owners are? Ah, well, Crabbe and Goyle are probably shagging each other as we speak, so…"

Malfoy didn't even answer, but turned and walked away, a frown on his pale face. Immediately, about four girls came up to him and clung to his arms, pleading to go out with him. He merely shook them off and walked back to the castle.

"Honestly, I don't know what everyone sees in him. He's ugly as anything and he's an utter prat!" Harry nodded, completely agreeing.

"I'm not feeling too well," Harry said, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea pass through him. Ron looked at him with concern, immediately opening his mouth to ask if it was his scar.

"No, it's not, Ron. Let's just go back to the castle." Ron remained silent and walked with him to the huge oak doors. The sunlight suddenly felt cold and forbidding, where only minutes before it had been warm and welcoming.

Back inside the castle, Harry began to feel better. What had been wrong? Abruptly, Dumbledore appeared in front of him. Ron started, but Harry remained still.

"Harry, would you please come with me? I have something important to tell you." His voice didn't sound happy, but it wasn't exactly bad either. Harry nodded to Ron, letting him know it was okay to leave. He would be fine on his own.

Reluctantly, Ron walked off. Dumbledore watched him go, then motioned to Harry to follow him. They headed toward his office, the stone gargoyle jumping aside at the sight of the Headmaster. Once up the spiral stairs, Harry took a seat, watching as Dumbledore did the same.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Lemon drop?" Harry sighed, then took one. Might as well figure out why Dumbledore liked them so much. Popping it in his mouth, he sucked on the small candy. Dumbledore watched with amusement as Harry's expression turned to one of distaste. He surreptitiously spat it out into his hand as Dumbledore began to speak.

"You must go into hiding, I'm afraid. It is for your safety, and that of your friends. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely, and one other person will be going with you. You will each be in disguise as different people. All of you will live together in a flat in Paris, France. You will have different names, which you should get used to calling each other by before the end of the year. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Harry. However, it is the only way to keep you safe."

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke, "Who is the other person?"

Dumbledore sighed, "That is their own business. If they feel like letting you know who they are, they will. I can't give away their identity." Harry's emerald eyes were confused. Who else would need to hide from Voldemort?

**AN:** I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out who the Head Boy is! Here's a clue, he's not in Gryffindor, and he's not Draco Malfoy! Good luck!


End file.
